Fairycity
by ForsakenRaven0
Summary: The special forces get a sudden mission about a city called Fairycity, that has fell under control of a sudden strange virus that are turning humans to zombies. When Gray and his team get sent to the city to find out exactly what is going on, they find more then they exactly bargained for. This is story is a reference to Resident Evil.


**Yo, I'm gonna try the whole Raccoon city thing except it's gonna be a Fairytail verison. They're gonna be a WHOLE lot of deaths of main characters from the series so don't complain when it does happen! I'm just your ordinary guy who loves fairytail and zombies alot, nothing complicated with it. Like I said, I'm an ordinary guy so /I DO NOT/ own fairytail in any type of way or form. Anyways enjoy the gruesomeness of the tail of Fairycity and it's fall! Mwhahahahaha!**

"Listen up, special ops operatives. We have a real freak show happening in Fairy city and not the circus clown kind, the real unnatural event kind." An extremely short, elderly man spoke pacing back and forth on some kind of platform in an small room. The room was dimly lit so the operatives could see the the projection board which displayed a picture of a beautiful looking high-tech city. All the operatives were wearing some type of all black combat uniform, which looked as if it were standard uniform for them. Amongst the crowd of operatives sitting listening to the briefing, there was a young male with spiky, raven colored hair, sitting with his jacket unzipped sporting a dark blue tattoo on his chest, and showing off his nicely toned well-built body. Unlike most of the operatives in the room he was the only one who stood out because he was the only one who looked uninterested in the briefing, and to be completely honest he was. He honestly didn't want to be there, he just wanted to get out into the action. It had been months since the special ops had been called out on an assignment and he'd damned if he didn't get any chance to go out and cause some mayhem.

"There's apparently been some kind of weird mutation going on there," The old man began to speak again."No one knows how it started or where this damn mutation even came from, but we do know that this whole thing needs to be straightened out before the rest of the world finds out about it. That's where we come in at, we must go into the city and find out what did it and why. They tried to use the army before us, which I admit was a pretty shitty idea if I do say so myself," the short man trailed off for a split-second. "But back to the main point before I get side tracked, apparently the army soldiers that they sent in never came back out." The last part caused a few gasps around the room, "Yea, I know pretty creepy right? But it's true, Mira change to the next slide please." A young woman with hair as pure as snow who had been standing next to an laptop, had pressed a key on the machine, and the projection board switched to another picture. The next picture had caused a bunch of gasps and slight choking noises around the entire room, the raven haired boy's attention was now fully on the projection screen with a look of utter shock. One of the operatives rushed out of the room quickly to go throw up her lunch she had just eaten before she had came into this meeting.

The picture was of something that looked oddly similar to something you'd see on a sci-fi movie or something, it was a real flesh eating zombie gnawing on a man's face with flesh hanging from his teeth. The elderly man closed his eyes and looked away from the screen, "This, my children, is what you'll have to deal with while you are out there. Although I hate to have to send you out in something like that, but it seems like our only choice at the moment." Some of the operatives looked at each other wary about this setup that was going on, while the young male scowled at this. He had wanted some type of assignment but going on this mission was complete madness, they'd die if they went into that city! The raven haired boy stood onto his feet and elevated his hand up into the air as he stood in an solider fashion, "Sir, sorry but this mission is suicide, if we even attempt this we'll be all be killed!" He said flailing his arms up into the air. The young male caught the eye of everyone sitting in the room, who must have been thinking the same exact thing that he was. The elderly man reopened his eyes and let a long deep sigh, "Yea I know. This mission is suicide but we've been called out and we can't just say no to our duties. Plus I devised a way to try and reduce as many causalities as I possibly can." Operatives sighed in relief, while all of the others still had doubts that this would actually work out. "We'll be going in small groups of four so we can move about easier while causing as little commotion as we can, Gray you'll be the captain of the infantry team. You'll be of be partnered up with Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, and Gajeel Redfox. Are there any complaints about this?" He asked looking at the young male Gray. Gray shook his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets, flopping back down in his chair. "Good, any from the rest of you?" He asked again, this time looking at each of them and the order he called their names. Erza was a young scarlet haired woman who had taken everything she did seriously and almost never, EVER did anything fun, either that or she didn't know what the word 'fun' was. She shook her head and smirked to herself. Natsu was an rosy pink, spiky, headed young male who had but the definition in the word hyper-active, knuckle headed, idiot. "Nah, no complaints from me, I've always wanted to see a real life zombie, maybe I'll be able to stand next to one and get a picture with it or maybe it'll give me an autograph!" he snicked quietly to himself, shaking in excitement. Lastly, Gajeel was a young male with long black hair, who had a bunch of piercings across his face and always seemed to have a bad attitude until it came to work, then he was one of the most dangerous people on the whole entire planet. He had a reputation for torturing things on assignments before killing them, also he had a bad habit of unnecessarily blowing stuff up. "As long as I get to kill stuff and blow shit up you got me, Gi hee hee." He laughed. The elderly man nodded his head, "Alright then meeting adjourned, the rest of you will get your four-man teams later."

With the meeting at an end the operatives took their leave from the small room, as the dimly room was brightened up by lights. Most of the conversation as the operatives exited the room in a orderly fashion were about the assignment, most were freaked out about it, while others were speaking of retiring right after this mission if they lived through it. The last person to exit the room was Gray, who had been still sitting in his chair with a full blown frown across his face, grumbling quietly to himself. As Gray was exiting the room, he had heard his named called out by the elderly man that had been giving the orders a second ago, "Hey Gray." Gray stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look at the old geezer, "Yes?" The old man closed his eyes and coughed a bit, "Since your team will be one of the first ones inside, I want you to make sure that you and your team comeback to us alive." Gray paused for a moment to stare at the elderly man in surprise, the old man wasn't one for creating tension like this. Gray grinned and gave the old man a single nod before walking out of the room. Gray's grin soon disappeared once he had taken a step out of the room, to be honest Gray had wanted to get out and cause some mayhem, but this was a little bit to extreme for him. He could actually lose his life out there just by getting bite, Gray didn't watch many horror movies nor did he care to much about zombies movies, but anybody would know that getting bit by one of those zombie things meant immediate death. Well immediately being turned into a walking corpse anyway, this was a bit overwhelming. Gray had already thought out his life, he'd have a few kids, get married, complain about having to pay college funds, and grow old with the woman he loved. Why did this have to happen? All his of small goals in life felt like they were slipping away from him, "Looks like you got the action you've been wanting Gray." He mumbled to himself with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Gray had been to spaced out to notice that Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza had came from around the corridor and were now standing in front of him, staring at him like he was some type of crazy person for talking to himself. Natsu leaned forward and shouted as loud as he could into Gray's ear, "Earth to Gray!" Natsu exclaimed, startling Gray. Gray startled, jumped back a bit resulting in him hitting his head against the wall next to the doorway. "Hehe," Natsu snickered to himself placing his hands behind his head and leaning back on one foot. Gray rubbed the back of his head and swore at Natsu underneath his breathe quietly, "Damnit, you do that again and I'll break your damn neck in five different places." Natsu snarled at Gray's threat and laughed, "Yea right, you wouldn't bust a grape in a grape patch." Gray growled and took a step forward into Natsu's face, "You wanna bet on it pinky." He barked, cracking the knuckles. Natsu responded by cracking his knuckles also, gesturing for Gray to bring it on. "Come on nudist, I could beat you with my eyes closed!" Before the two could even throw a punch, Gajeel had gotten himself involved by putting them both in headlocks, "Gi hee hee, you girls should stop your arguing before I kick both of your asses!" Natsu and Gray managed to break out of the headlocks they were put in and were now directing their threats at Gajeel. "We'll kick your metal faced ass! looking like a walking magnet with all those piercings, I bet if we put some metal near you, your face would attract it!" Gray and Natsu exclaimed with a laugh followed up behind it. Gajeel had become enraged by the joke and had now entered the fray between the two, "Okay, prepare for some ass kicking!" Erza had become agitated with the three's bickering constant bickering and had now taken action. She, in less then five seconds had managed to knock out all three of the vicious special forces agents senseless without even breaking a sweat. "Stop your bickering! You're man not panty wearing girls, act like it!" she huffed, folding her arms. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel found themselves laid out, on the floor, seeing stars in a comical fashion. The three managed to sit up onto their knees, then fall backwards onto the floor rubbing the top of their heads. "Sheesh, why'd you hit me woman, they were the ones acting like idiots!" exclaimed Gajeel. Erza shook her head disapprovingly, "You were involved in it also, so you were punished too. Rule sixty-eight in the special forces handbook clearly states that there is a no fighting policy between fellow ops." She glared at Gajeel as if he had spat on her shoe or stepped on a piece of one of her strawberry cakes. Gajeel scowled at Erza then turned his scowl to Gray, "She's always going by the handbook like a little lap dog, Gray if you had given her her daily sex like she needs we wouldn't be going through this!" Gray and Erza exchanged a short glanced with each other before they both quickly turned their heads away from each other with slight blushes on their faces. "Shut up metal face," Gray said as he got onto his feet, stuffing his hands into his pockets and leaning his back against the wall. Gajeel and Natsu got onto their feet.

"So what's the battle strategy team captain?" asked Erza looking at Gray. Gray looked up at Erza then onto the floor, with a slight sigh. "The plan is obvious isn't it?" Gray asked. Natsu stretched, "We get a zombie to sign me an autograph?" Gray, Gajeel, and Erza shook their heads at Natsu's feeble-mindedness and decided to just block out what he said. Gajeel slightly held up a finger, "We kick ass and chew bumble gum." Gray nodded his head, "That too but something else." Erza's eyes wondered the corridor as she tapped her index finger against her chin, making a slight tapping noise with each tap. "We come up with a long and thought out strategy on how to coup with the threat and find the core of the crisis." said Erza as she looked at Gray. Gray nodded his head again, "That too, but something more important." The three standing around Gray began to feel confused by what he was trying to say, what was more important then kicking ass and chewing bubble gum or coming up with a long and complicated strategy? Gray smiled as he looked up at the confused squad members, knowing that they had no idea by what he meant. "We live." He said bluntly with a shrug of his shoulders. The team smirked to themselves, "Will do." They all said in synchronization. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, everyone should go prepare. We have about a hour before we have to go, I would say go call your families to tell them we're moving out, but none of us have any. So go say goodbye to your cats or girlfriends, hell get laid for all that I care." Gray smirked. Natsu and Gajeel walked away having a small chat with each other about the trip.

Before Erza could get the chance to walk away, Gray quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her waist so that they were face to face. Erza's face was quickly written with so many shades of red that Gray couldn't even count them all at once, "G-gray, what are you doing?" She asked stuttering between her words. Gray just looked deeply into her brown orbs that were her eyes, she was the most beautiful girl in the entire world to him, she was the woman that he had wanted to have children with, Marry, argue about college tuition bills with, and grow old with. "Erza, promise me that we'll live through this crazy assignment together, then retire from this place and get married?" he asked with a small frown on his face. Erza had quickly taken notice to his worry about the assignment from the look in his eyes, Gray had the look of worry, concern, and the fear of dying in his eyes all at once. Erza knew that Gray was one of the few people she knew that rarely showed their emotions to anyone, no matter the situation. She leaned forward and planted a light kiss on his lips then pulled away a bit, breathing softly against his lips. "I promise, okay?" She said looking him in the eyes. Gray loosened his grip around her and sighed a bit in relief. But before he could say anything Erza had quickly planted another kiss on his lips, before removing his arms from around her and walking away, with a full blown blush across her face. Gray smiled as she walked away, but his looked of concern had reappeared on his face one she was out of sight. He had a bad omen about this mission.

After the hour of preparation for the assignment was over, Gray's team had gotten on an all black military based helicopter and were air lifted to Fairycity. The four were dressed in all black light equipment so that they could move around quicker and easier, equipped with automatic machine guns with silencers, dual wield pistols, flash grenades, frag grenades, scarfs to cover their faces from any kind of toxins, and communicators so that they could communicate with the the base. Fairycity had apparently had a huge wall placed around it so that they infection couldn't spread anywhere else and that the things that were trapped inside of the city couldn't escape. Once the helicopter had arrived in Fairycity the team were air dropped onto the top of a building that had an fire escape, so that they didn't have to go through a building that may be infested with 'them' as the base had come to call the zombies. Once the four had secured the roof and made sure that it was safe, the helicopter had flown off to another area to go drop off the other infantry teams.

Gajeel slung his machine gun over his shoulder, walked over to the edge of the building, and looked over the desolated streets of Fairycity. "For a city with such a gay name, this place sure looks like a wreck. Although I always wanted to come to one of these fancy cities though and see what a high society stripper was like." Gajeel said bluntly. Natsu walked up beside him and sat on the ledge of the building with his automatic machine gun strapped across his back, "Levy would kill you if she heard you say that Gajeel. Although I did wanna come to a high fashion town like this and taste all the different foods that they have here! I bet that they'd be delicious!" Natsu said rubbing his stomach thinking about all the different foods he could've tried. Gajeel felt a sweat drop appear behind his head as Levy's name was mentioned, "Why'd you go and bring that up." He sighed. "Plus I don't think Lisanna would like you to eat another restaurant dry of it's food again, like that time when we went to that all you could eat buffet." Gajeel said arching an eyebrow as he watched Natsu rubbing his stomach. Natsu frowned and flailed his arms into the air, "They shouldn't call it an all you can eat buffet if their gonna complain when you eat everything!" Natsu exclaimed angrily. When Natsu had flailed his arms into the air he had lost his balance and almost plummet from the building to his death, luckily Gajeel had quickly reached forward and grabbed Natsu's arm. "A-AHHHHHHH, DON'T LET ME FALL, DON'T LET ME FALL, DON'T LET ME FALL, DON'T LET ME FALL." Natsu exclaimed squirming around. Gajeel struggled to lift Natsu onto the building because of his constant squirming. "Stop your squirming you idiot or I'll end up dropping you!" exclaimed Gajeel. Natsu began to panic even more, "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF DROPPING ME, YOU METAL FACED MAGNET!" Gajeel felt a streak of anger shoot throughout his body once Natsu had insulted him, "I'M GONNA DROP YOUR ASS NOW!" Gajeel's face turned into something like a chibish inflated head. Natsu began to whine in an chibish expression, "I WAS KIDDING!" While those two were arguing, Gray and Erza had been studying the map of the city that they were given and the spot where they believed that the infection had began at. "So you think it happened here?" asked Gray pointing at the red circle on the map that Erza had placed. Erza nodded her head, and looked around at the other buildings. "Doesn't this place seem a bit to quiet? I mean this place has been overrun by 'them' and yet we still haven't even seen one yet." Gray nodded his head and placed one of his hands under his chin as he began to think, "That is true." Secretly he was ecstatic that they hadn't ran into one yet, he'd prefer it if this was just one big joke and that they weren't any of 'them' around. Sadly he knew better then to believe that though, the best thing that he could hope for was that they wouldn't run into one of 'them' at all and that they got to the designated point without a problem. In the background of the conversation, Gajeel and Natsu could still be heard arguing over Gajeel not dropping him.

Finally after a few moments Gajeel had managed to pull Natsu back onto the roof safely, "Woo, that was close." Natsu said sighing. In the distance the helicopter that had dropped them off had reappeared in the sky and seemed to be about to leave. "There goes the copter" Gajeel said dryly looking up into the sky at the helicopter leaving. Gray, Erza, and Natsu had turned to see the helicopter leave. As the helicopter was leaving though something instantly shot up into the sky behind it. "Da fuck is that?" asked Gajeel squinting his eyes trying to see what the object was. Seconds later the object had smashed into the tail of the helicopter, sending it spiraling into towards the ground, before exploding in an huge explosion. "GET DOWN!" Gray yelled at the top of his lungs, grabbing Erza and ducking down. Gajeel and Natsu had instantly hit the ground as soon as Gray and Erza did. The explosion of the helicopter had sent a giant pulse wave in the direction of the city that they were in, causing windows on buildings to shatter, if the four had been standing, they were sure to have gotten blown off the roof somewhere. Natsu had stood up to his feet and watched the blazing helicopter in the distance. "Ohh, that can't be good..." Natsu said with wide eyes.

**Narration: **"That was just the start of all our troubles, after the helicopter had blown up, it was as if a big signed had appeared in the sky that read the words 'you're fucked' and the words weren't wrong.."


End file.
